Bez nadziei na świt
by Machigau
Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya umiera po stoczonej walce. Wracają wspomnienia i duchy przeszłości, a w tym utracona miłość.


_Bez nadziei na świt_

_Autor: Niepoprawna._

_Hitsugaya Toushirou x Katou Miharu (własna postać)_

_Bleach i Tosiek nie należą do mnie (a Hitsu chętnie bym sobie przywłaszczyła ;)_

_

* * *

_

Zimne krople letniego deszczu oplatały wszystko pod gołym niebem. Oplatały niskiego, zgarbionego staruszka w nieco groteskowo za dużym bereciku, oplatały próbującą schować się pod szarą gazetą wytworną kobietę. Oplatały też kilka postaci w białych płaszczach trzymających długie miecze w dłoniach. Oplatały ich kpiące uśmiechy skierowane gdzieś niżej, na ziemi. Deszcz niosący zbawienne ukojenie w postaci chłodu oplatał niskiego chłopaka o włosach koloru grudniowego śniegu. Leżał nieruchomo patrząc w ciemniejące z każdą chwilą niebo, patrzył jak zachodzi słońce. Koloryt jego włosów bardzo mocno kontrastował z czerwienią posoki, w której kałuży leżał.

Szmaragdowe oczy miał zmrużone, wpatrzone gdzieś ponad horyzont. Powoli gasło w nich życie, ustępując pustce i obojętności. Kapitan Dziesiątej Dywizji umierał w samotności, otoczony nie widzącymi go przechodniami, którzy i tak uciekali przed chłodzącym deszczem. Parę kropel spłynęło na jego brudną od kurzu i krwi alabastrową skórę. Bóg Śmierci westchnął cicho i wpatrzył się w wirujące na niebie ptaki.

Mewy latały, radośnie popiskując. Wirowały w tańcu, znanym jedynie im. Na tle znikającego słońca zauważył parę ptaków. Mógł przysiąc, że są zakochane. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przemagając paraliżujący ból.

Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że widział _jej _uśmiech. To pewnie przez to, że jego mózg zaczyna obumierać. Halucynacje. Rozejrzał się.

Wcześniej mógł przysiąc, że to miasto swoim wyglądem przypominało mu bardziej śmietnik i okolicę zapomnianą przez Boga. Teraz, w świetle sierpniowego, zachodzącego słońca przypominało mu Seireitei. Błyszczało od piękna i skrywanego czaru, ukazując magię.

Magię życia.

Spojrzał ponownie na słońce. Już prawie zniknęło.

Od dawna czekał na tę chwilę. Martwiło go jedno. To, że nie zdąży już spełnić złożonej obietnicy. Nie zabije człowieka, który zabił _ją._ Przez tą duszę już nigdy nie zobaczy jej chłodnych karminowych oczu, które płonęły _tylko i wyłącznie dla niego_. Już nigdy nie poczuje jej dłoni, które były tak delikatne, _tylko dla niego_. Już nigdy nie pocałuje ust, które Bóg stworzył _wyłącznie dla niego_.

Westchnął cicho i pozwolił pojedynczej łzie, by spłynęła po splamionym krwią policzku. Zamknął oczy. Tylko na chwilę.

Był tak bardzo zmęczony. „Żył" bez _niej _stanowczo za długo, szukając zemsty i prawie nigdy jej nie odnajdując. Nigdy nie mógł zapomnieć, jak trzymał ją w swoich ramionach. Ściskał jej kruche, umierające od bólu i miecza wroga, ciało. Pamiętał też, jak cicho wyszeptała to co od tak dawna chciał sam jej powiedzieć.

_Kocham Cię._

Strużka krwi pociekła mu z kącika ust. Zrobiło mu się zimno. Zimno i co raz ciemniej. Białowłosy pierwszy raz mógł przyznać, że się boi. Był przerażony tą samotnością od której ziało chłodem i nienawiścią. Bał się tego, że nawet jeśli umrze będzie sam.

Uchylił ociężałe i napuchnięte powieki.

Stała nad nim kobieta. Mógł przysiąc, że była aniołem.

_Retrospekcja_

_Szli obok siebie. Kapitanowie piątej i dziesiątej dywizji. On mocno podenerwowany i podirytowany zachowaniem drugiej wyżej wymienionej, szedł otaksowując całe otoczenie zimnym i obojętnym wzrokiem._

_Czerwonooka natomiast biegła, a raczej podskakiwała radośnie, zachowując się zupełnie jak dziecko._ _Coś tknęło go. Tam głęboko – w dole brzucha. Takie miłe ciepło, które sprawiało, że o mało co się nie uśmiechnął._

_A ona skakała dalej. Zgrabnie wskakując w co drugą kałużę._

_ Koniec retrospekcji_

Zamrugał z wielkim trudem i starał się skupić na twarzy dziewczyny. Obraz zamazywał mu się z każdą minutą coraz bardziej, a ciało ogarniało coraz bardziej przerażające zimno i chłód.

Był gotowy nawet na to, że śmierć przyszła po niego osobiście. Pociągnął cicho nosem i przezwyciężył ochotę, by zamknąć oczy i zasnąć już na wieki.

Wtedy dostrzegł duże, wiecznie opanowane, czerwone oczy. Westchnął wzruszony.

-To… To ty?

_Retrospekcja_

_Krzyknęła przerażona i złapała się za łopoczące w piersi serce. Białowłosy spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i podszedł szybko do niej._

_Nie zauważył nawet, że w dłoń wbił mu się kawałek szkła. Oparł się o stół przy którym i siedziała i złapał ją za dłoń. Uniosła płochliwe spojrzenie, która w ogóle do niej nie pasowało, wstała z krzesła i przylgnęła do zaskoczonego chłopaka. Zauważył, że się lekko trzęsła. Kompletnie nie wiedział jak się w takich sytuacjach zachować. Na codzień był raczej obojętny i zimny na pełne strachu oczy dziewcząt. Tak samo zimny i obojętny jak na ich głodne i znaczące spojrzenia._

_Pogłaskał ją po głowie i wziął na ręce._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

Stojąca nad nim postać uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i ukucnęła przy nim. Kiedy się pochyliła dokładnie dostrzegł jej rumianą, opaloną twarz. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie chwile, które spędzali razem. Pamięta każdy pocałunek, każdy zamierzony i przypadkowy dotyk. Pamięta każdy fragment jej ciała za którym tęsknił przez te długie, samotne i niezwykle kaleczące jego serce z lodu lata. Kiedy pochyliła się nad nim, a końcówki ciemnych włosów dotknęły jego policzka, nie był pewien czy nie było to muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla. Położyła niezwykle ciepłą dłoń na jego policzku i uśmiechnęła się.

_Bogowie, ten uśmiech._

Nie wiedział, czy to co teraz widzi to jego wybujała wyobraźnia, czy też prawda.

Ten uśmiech nie przypominał grymasu kpiny lub złośliwości. Był uśmiechem zarezerwowanym tylko i wyłącznie dla niego.

_Retrospekcja_

_Spojrzał na nią nieco nieprzytomnie i uśmiechnął się sennie. Z jego zielonych oczu jak zwykle wyzierał spokój i opanowanie. Przytulił ją mocno, podsuwając jej ramię pod głowę i oparł się czołem o jej czoło. Zamruczał cicho i pocałował ją w czubek nosa._

_Wyszeptała jego imię. _

_W odpowiedzi mruknął coś nie wyraźnie i niechętnie uchylił powieki. Teraz leżała przed nim całkiem bezbronna i zagubiona mała dziewczynka, którą chciał się opiekować. Pogłaskał ją po brązowych włosach i uśmiechnął kącikiem ust._

_ Koniec retrospekcji_

Nagle zimno zaczęło znikać. Spojrzał dokładniej na jej delikatną, uśmiechniętą twarz i z wielkim trudem przemógł w sobie chęć przytulenia jej. Cała jej postać jaśniała blaskiem o kolorze zachodzącego słońca.

Na tle nocy była jeszcze piękniejsza.

Patrzył na jej oblicze licząc każdą sekundę tego wspaniałego cudu. Chciał, by została. Nie chciał, by odeszła. Drugi raz, by tego nie zniósł.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust z wielkim wysiłkiem i wystawił dłoń ku jej twarzy. Uchwyciła tę dłoń swoją i położyła sobie na policzku. Poczuł jak łzy spływają po jego twarzy i kończą żywot na chłodnym asfalcie. Poczochrała jego zlepione od krwi i brudu ulicy białe włosy.

-_Nie bój się. Już nie masz się czego bać._

Jego serce, mimo, że było uszkodzone przez srebro i stal, załopotało radosne.

Całe jego ciało i dusza cieszyły się brzmieniem jej głosu. Ukochaną melodią, którą mogły wielbić przez całą wieczność. Kochał ją szaleńczo i bez opamiętania.

Pamiętał tę noc, gdy wypowiedział te słowa. Skierowane były do niej.

_Retrospekcja_

_Odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał głęboko w chłodne, czerwone oczy. Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższy czas, a po jej policzkach zdążyły już pociec długo powstrzymywane łzy._

_Wtuliła się nagle i mocno, w rozgrzane ciało chłopaka. Głaskał ją delikatnie i ostrożnie, bojąc się zepsuć tę chwilę. Ich wspólną chwilę._

_Oboje czuli się jakby nagle znaleźli się w innym świecie. Bez Aizena, Hueco Mundo i tych wszystkich obowiązków w Soul Society. Czuli się jakby Zło zniknęło, zostawiając tylko Ład i Porządek._

_-Nie bój się … Już nie masz się czego bać._

_ Koniec retrospekcji_

Jęknął czując narastający ból i przygryzł wargę, by nie krzyknąć z bólu. Przez zamazany od łez obraz widział jej zmartwioną twarz, gdy nachylała się jeszcze bardziej nad nim. Znów zdawało mu się, że było to dotknęły go jedwabne skrzydełka motyla. Tym razem ostrożnie pocałowała go w usta. Ból ustąpił tak szybko jak przyszedł. Znów mógł spokojnie odetchnąć.

Czuł, że nie wiele mu zostało z radości jaką miał, gdy _ją _teraz widział.

Krew coraz obficiej wyciekała z rany w okolicy serca, brzucha i lewego uda.

Powoli przestawał czuć ból. Jej dotyk, który tak miłował, łagodził wszystko.

-Przepraszam cię. Nie mogłem go zabić. Byłem i jestem za słaby.

Położyła mu palec na ustach. Widział błysk irytacji w jej karminowych oczach. Pokręciła gwałtownie głową, a brązowe włosy, poprzeplatane srebrnymi kosmykami zawirowały wokół jej twarzy. Była piękna.

_-Nie mogłeś, a ja cię za to nie winię. Jak dla mnie obietnica, którą mi dałeś została spełniona._

Przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej. O dziwo nie poczuł przerażającego bólu.

Podniósł drżącą prawą rękę i położył ją na ciepłych plecach dziewczyny.

-_Ja też ci coś obiecałam. Obiecałam ci, że zawsze będę cię kochać. Pamiętasz Białasku?_

Pamięta.

Noc na dobre ogarnęła okolicę w której leżał. Ludzie już nie krążyli po tej dzielnicy, jedynie deszcz obmywał brudne uliczki. Gdzieś w ciemności leżała umierająca dusza. Otoczona była delikatnym, białym blaskiem.

Leżący na ulicy, w kałuży krwi chłopak z wielką trudnością oddychał, a jego oczy powoli się zamykały. Na twarzy jednak miał wyraz ulgi i ledwo widocznej radości.

Leżąca obok, widoczna tylko dla niego kobieta, zdawałoby się, że anioł, uśmiechała się lekko.

Szeptała coś mu do ucha i co chwila składała krótkie pocałunki na jego twarzy.

Nastała noc.

Dla niego nie będzie już świtu.

Zamknął oczy. Kiedy się od niego odsunęła znów poczuł to okropne zimno przenikające całe jego ciało. Już się nie bał. Nie miał czego, a raczej o co. Ważne było, że była przy nim. Będzie go prowadzić za rękę, a jej jaśniejący w ciemnościach blask, odepchnie wszelkie zło i mrok.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na jej postać. Teraz stała nad nim w czarnym, standardowym kimonie każdego Boga Śmierci, a na ramionach miała zarzucone kapitańskie haori. Przy pasie zwisała katana owinięta w czarny atłas.

Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz zamknie oczy to już nigdy nie zobaczy tego świata. Niezbyt żałował. Wystarczyło mu, że będzie przy _niej._

Powoli zasypiał. Czuł jak jego siła życiowa ucieka ze zmęczonego ciała. Szmaragdowe oczy straciły swój blask i wiecznie żywe kolory. Stały się puste i matowe.

Był wreszcie wolny.

Był szczęśliwy.

Nie był sam.

Umarł.

Gdzieś ponad dachami domów, wysoko, wśród gwiazd, mknęły dwie postacie. Jedna śmiała się wesoło i ściskała tę drugą.

Trzymał ją mocno w swoich ramionach i patrzył jak wiatr rozwiewa jej włosy. Widział jak jej jasny uśmiech tańczy na zaokrąglonej twarzyczce.

Oboje czuli, że znów są tylko dla siebie. Przekroczyli granicę między życiem a śmiercią i stanęli ramię w ramię u bram do nieśmiertelności. Teraz będą żyli razem, w lepszym świecie, wśród innych szczęśliwych.

Będą żyli w naszych umysłach i naszej pamięci. Wśród gwiazd.

W świecie w którym zawsze panuje noc i nigdy nie ma nadziei na świt.

Oni wszyscy pokochali noc, w której znajdują ciszę, siłę i wiarę.

Nadzieję, że kiedyś spotkają się tam wszyscy. Wiecznie uśmiechnięci i z nieśmiertelnymi uśmiechami na twarzy.

Razem.

_Miharu Katou – Kapitan Piątej Dywizji w latach 1998 – 2011 zginęła 2 listopada, godnie broniąc swojego oddziału i honoru Społeczeństwa Dusz._

_Toushirou Hitsugaya – Kapitan Dziesiątej Dywizji w latach 1990 – 2023 zginął 21 sierpnia, oddając życie za wszystkich, których kochał i za pewną miłość, którą mu siłą odebrano._

_Ku pamięci najwspanialszym Kapitanom Gotei 13,_

_Wiecznie uśmiechniętym w swoją stronę,_

_Nieśmiertelnie zakochanym,_

_Rozłączonym przez ostrze wrogów._

_Niech im ziemia lekką będzie_

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Głównodowodzący w Azylu Dusz spojrzał raz jeszcze na grobowiec dwóch osób.

Jego wzrok powoli powędrował na ciemne już niebo. Na niebie najmocniej błyszczały dwie gwiazdy. Zdawałoby się, że były tak blisko, że prawie tworzyły jedność. Swoim pięknem przyćmiewały wszystko, nawet księżyc w pełni. Rozsiewały wokół siebie blask, który sprawiał, że w sercach dusz budziła się nadzieja. Były niezwykłymi gwiazdami.

Staruszek uśmiechnął się do siebie smutno i westchnął. Zbyt wiele młodych osób umiera, by chronić drugie.

Zbyt wiele osób umiera w imię miłości.


End file.
